for_the_kingfandomcom-20200214-history
For The King
For The King is a turn-based rogue-like RPG released for the PC, Mac, and Linux on April 19, 2018, after successfully being funded by its Kickstarter project and released onto Steam and Good Old Games. The Nintendo Switch version is set to be released sometime in 2019. The Xbox One version's release date is to be announced. The game was developed using the Unity game engine. Features * Solo or Online Co-op – Control your own party or play with up to 3 people online. Travel and fight together or dare to set off on your own. * Challenging Roguelike Adventure – A highly re-playable, unforgiving adventure designed to keep you guessing and on the edge of your seat. * Turn-Based Combat – A classic battle style with a unique slot and proficiency system. Choose your attack type, spend focus points, use items, and activate special abilities to defeat your foes. * Living World – New challenges and horrors emerge at different times of the day. Encounter weather and natural events that have a variety of effects, both good and bad. * Procedurally Crafted Map – The map, realms, and locations you encounter are different every play through. A unique set of fascinating locations will force you to adapt your play style every game. * Persistent Lore – Collect lore and spend it at the town libraries to build a unique game experience. Unlock persistent game mechanics in the order of your choosing. * Dungeons – Unique dungeons will require new strategies every time you play. Encounter deadly traps, enemies, and legendary treasure in unexpected ways. * Persistent Weapon Crafting – Collect unusual resources and rare weapon recipes to craft powerful weapons over multiple playthroughs. * Item, trinkets, curiosities – Find many different objects and items to use along the way. Some helpful and some come with a cost... Overview The King is dead, murdered by an unknown assailant. Now the once peaceful kingdom of Fahrul is in chaos. With nowhere left to turn and stretched beyond her means, the queen has put out a desperate plea to the citizens of the land to rise up and help stem the tide of impending doom. Set off with your make-shift party, either single player or online co-op, on an epic quest to find what answers you can. Brave the relentless elements, fight the wicked creatures, sail the seas and delve into the dark underworld. In For The King, every turn matters. Discovering new locations is paramount to success. Choose to split your party up and cover more ground, or stick together for protection. A sound strategy can mean the difference between life and death. Fight and die as a party in fast-paced and brutal turn-based combat using a unique slot system for attacks and special abilities. Find and gather herbs for your trusty pipe to heal your wounds and cure your maladies. Set up safe camps or brave the horrors that nightfall brings. Collect Lore and use it to strategically and persistently unlock the mysteries and mechanics of the places you find. Amass trinkets and treasure that will help you on your quest. But remember adventurer, you do this not for the riches or fame but for your village, for your realm, for the king! Trivia * The save files are located: ** Windows: C:\Users\USERNAME\AppData\LocalLow\IronOak Games\FTK\save ** Macintosh: ~/Library/Application Support/IronOak Games/FTK/save * More to be added Gallery TeaserBanner-287x222.jpg | Teaser03.jpg | Teaser02.jpg | Overworld.png | FTK DungeonStairs.png | Hunter.jpg | For The King (1).png | See Also * Changelog (Game Updates) * Achievements External Links * Steam Page * GOG Page Category:Gameplay